Dirty Picture
by Cullen1723
Summary: ONE-SHOT- Dirty Picture  BELLA GETS A TEXT FROM A "RANDOM NUMBER". ARE SO SHE THINKS. WHOEVER IT IS WANTS A DIRTY PICTURE OF HER.


BellaPOV

My job sucks so much! I whined in my head. Right now I am sitting at my desk with my head on the desk. I work at Masen-Cullen Inc and I am the personal worker to Mr. Edward Masen.

"Urgh!" I huffed. Then I heard heels clicking that could only mean one thing.

"Bella I thought that some hunky man candy was sexing you up with all the noises" Alice said sitting at the edge of my desk.

"I wish" I mumbled lifting my head off the desk. I looked at my phone. 12:30.

"Lunch break!" I yelled and hopped out of my chair. Alice giggled.

"If I wasn't Edward's sister I would ask why you don't like your job so much, but I understand. He is a pain in the ass" Alice giggled.

"See you later Allie-cat" I waved and ran to the stairs.

AlicePOV

Step 1 of get Bella with Edward is complete. I grab her forgotten phone off the desk then I flip my phone open and send the picture of Bella in a small tank top and Daisy Dukes to her phone. I close my phone then I paste the pic to a blank text message. Now to *69 Edward. I put Edward's cell number in the send area then I press send. Step 2 is almost complete.

EdwardPOV

I am so f'ing bored! Being the big leader of a company is not no cake walk. I look at the clock. 12:35. Damn my hot 'worker' is out to lunch by now.

"URGH! I hate my job!" I whined hitting my head on my desk.

'message received' dinged my phone. I lift my head up and touched the screen to open message.

"Good Lord almighty!" I yelled. It was from a random number, but it was a picture of a girl in a small tank top and Daisy Dukes. I couldn't see her face because whoever sent it doesn't want to be identified. I stared at it for the longest time trying to figure out who this beauty is.

AlicePOV

"Good Lord almighty!" I heard Edward yell. Step 2 is complete. I fist pumped then I sent him another picture on Bella's phone. It was of her in a white bikini. Let's hear how he will react to this one.

EdwardPOV

I had just put my phone back down. Not before I saved that picture to my phone of course.

'message received' dinged my phone. I quickly grabbed it. It was from.. Emmett. Damn.

R U COMING 2 'THE BAR' 2NITE W/ US?

I didn't answer because while I was reading it a new message appeared from mystery girl. She was in a white bikini She is trying to kill me.

"The good Lord is punishing me for all the wrong I have done" I muttered. I saved that picture then went back to trying to work.

AlicePOV

Ha-ha! I holding on to my side because I am laughing so much. He is such a pervert at times, but sometimes he is so sad and depressed that it is funny. Okay I take a deep breath. Step 3 is on the way. Instead of a picture I sent him a text.

**HI THERE. U WANT 2 MEET ME? 2NITE AT 'THE BAR' AT 7.**

Bye 3

I am gagging while typing this. Bella and Edward best get married because this is cruel. I am his younger sister and I don't really want to think of his 'lady friends' in the past or future. I shake my head to get the image out of my head. I touched the send button on the phone. Step 3 is done. Now we wait for Edward to finish Step 4 then I have to run to my office.

EdwardPOV

I waited for a new message like a dog waiting for table food to fall on the floor. 'message received' I touched the new message on the screen. It was s text, just great.

**HI THERE. U WANT 2 MEET ME? 2NITE AT 'THE BAR' AT 7.**

**Bye 3**

Well I be a damn monkey's uncle. I quickly typed back.

**HELLO YOURSELF. OF COURSE I WILL JOIN U ANYTIME**

**C U LATER.**

I pressed send and looked at my clock. Man it is only 1:05pm. That means that Bella will be back soon. Oh yeah!

AlicePOV

I was perched on the edge of Bella's desk waiting for Edward's answer. 'Ding' went Bella's phone. I flipped it open.

**HELLO YOURSELF. OF COURSE I WILL JOIN U ANYTIME**

**C U LATER.**

I deleted the messages and pictures off her phone. Right after I did that Bella came and fell right into her chair. I quickly and sneaky put her phone on the edge of her desk.

"So Bella how was lunch?" I asked. She looked at me.

"One word: boring!" she said loudly. I giggled and hopped off her desk. I starting walking away.

"Oh Bella. You are going out tonight. Be at 'THE BAR' at seven" I said entering the elevator. I crossed my arms and smirked.

BellaPOV

Why do I have a friend that is so bossy?

"My life sucks!" I whined. Then my work phone beeped. It was Edward.

"Yes sir?" I said.

"How was your lunch?" he asked.

"Boring, how was yours" I asked twirling the cord connected to the phone.

"Very boring. I wanted to spend it with my beautiful almost-wife" he whispered huskily.

"Shhhh. They might be listening" I whispered. He laughed.

"Okay then come to my office I need to 'talk' to you" he said all sexy.

"Coming sir" I said and hung up the phone. I stood up and entered Edward's office. He was sitting there smiling like the cat in 'Alice in Wonderland'. I sat at the edge of his desk. He got up and stood in between my legs then he kissed me. I pulled away remembering that I needed to tell him something.

"When can we tell them?" I asked playing with his tie.

"Tonight at 'THE BAR'. They set me up I know they did" he whispered nibbling on my ear.

"Me too" I sighed. I kissed him again then I went back to work for the next four hours. I got off at four-thirty and waved bye to Edward and blew him a kiss. He got off at five so I just headed to our apartment. I parked in front of our building and jogged to our door. I unlocked the door and ran to get ready for tonight. I decided on a black skirt that went to my knees and a dark blue one shoulder dress shirt and black flats. I put on a little bit of makeup and curled my hair. Then Edward came home. He found me in the bathroom curling my hair.

"You would look even more beautiful without that goop on your face" he stated holding his suit jacket with one finger over his shoulder.

"Thanks sweetcheeks" I said focusing on my hair. He nodded and went to our bedroom then he came back and hopped in the shower. It was five-thirty when he came home because of traffic and it is now six-thirty. We are both dressed and ready to go. I kissed his cheek.

"I will see you later. I love you" I whispered and walked to my car. Let's see THE BAR is all the way across town so it should take twenty minutes. I texted Edward to leave now as I backed out and starting my journey across town. At seven on the dot I parked at THE BAR. I quickly made my way inside. I spotted Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett sitting in a booth.

Alice jumped up and pulled me to the bar.

"Okay just shut up and listen. You have a date tonight with a someone I know so I am putting you sitting by the bar and when I push you go to him and ask if he is looking for you. Got it? Good" Alice said like she was crack. She placed me at the end of the bar right by the door. I wasn't paying any attention to her or the door so when she pushed me at some guy I fell. He of course caught me. I looked at his shirt first. It looked like Edward's. It was dark green button up then his jeans where black. I looked at his face. Oh my gosh!

"Edward?" I asked.

EdwardPOV

I parked and headed into THE BAR with no problems at all. Once I entered I looked around for my family. I couldn't find any of them I walked to the bar. Then someone fell almost on top of me, but I caught whoever it was. I looked down to see who it was.

"Edward?" angelic voice asked. I looked down quickly and saw Bella safe in my arms. I pulled her up to stand and wrapped my arms around her waist. I kissed her forehead.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She locked her arms around my neck.

"Nothing" she whispered in my ear. I kissed her lips. We kissed in till someone tapped my shoulder. I sadly stopped kissing Bella and turned to the person who stopped us. Alice was standing with her hands on her hips and her foot was tapping very quickly.

"Hello dearest sister of mine. To what to I own your presence" I said.

"Why are you two kissing? You just met?" Alice yelled. Bella and I starting laughing and Alice fumed.

"Alice, we are engaged" Bella giggled. Alice's eyes widen and we laughed some more. I took Alice's hand and Bella led us to where the family was then we explained how only Charlie, Renee, Esme, and Carlisle knew of mine and Bella's relationship.

"So wait you dated while I was in New York for fashion classes for a year?" Alice asked confused. Bella and I nodded with smiles on our faces. Alice was upset in till we told her she was the maid of honor. Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett didn't care only if Emmett was my best man, of course he will be. Bella and I left shortly after that. We walked home, but as we grew near our apartment I whipped out my phone and texted that number.

**SEND ME A DIRTY PICTURE**

I press send and not even a few seconds later Bella's phone went off. She checked it and nodded then she held her phone away from her and pulled me to her. We kissed and she took a picture of it. She fooled with her phone then closed. I got a message after. I opened it and smiled. There was us kissing then it read:

**SORRY HONEY ONLY HE GETS THIS BODY.**

I laughed then I grabbed her waist and pulled her into a sweet kiss.

"Damn right baby" I yelled and she giggled while hitting my chest once. I am the only one that will have a dirty picture of Bella.


End file.
